Reading Windows Errors/Transcript
This is the script for the Reading Windows Errors episode in Greeny Phatom. Transcript (Sony Wonder logo) (Children's Television Workshop (CTW) logo) (Cinar logo) Text: Season 1 Episode 1 Reading Windows Errors Little Guy: Windows Virus Scan 1.0 found infected file Microsoft Windows. Delete it? Not for long, you silly error! Little Guy: Windoze Error. Please insert a Linux installation CD and reboot. Good luck Tux Penguin! Little Guy: Windows Hardware Update. Windows has detected that you have moved your mouse. Please restart your computer. Only one thing to say. (A non-english version of the Bananas in Pajamas intro played. This is followed by another non-english version of the intro, only it is a different language. It repeated two times, the second time after a short while then Little Guy 3 interrupted.) Little Guy 3: All right! (record scratch sound effect) Who was responsible for this? Chicken Man: Hi, my name is Chicken Man and I will defeat you in the end of- (Little Guy 3 begins to shoot the Chicken Man with a gun.) Text: Censored!! (sorry, folks) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Little Guy 3: Windows has found a bug in your computer. It's a butterfly. I love you MSN! Little Guy 3: This mission is too important for me to allow you to jeopardize it. I don't want to die in the cold vacuum of space, because I can open the pod bay door HAL is stupid, and the vacuum can't come out. Don't go there! Little Guy 3: Click OK to continue. How can I click OK when the OK button was unavailable? What a stupid error! Little Guy 3: Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Oh bomiere- Text: BOOM!!!! (with explosion sound effect in slow speed) Little Guy: ¡Mucho mejor! Ni siquiera me gusta que Little Guy 3 venga por la borda cuando, mientras que me distraigo. Yo soy. Little Guy. Será. No leer. Algunos. Error de mensajes. Little Guy: Kaygen Error. Welcome to Digital Insanity! What can you want to do? Oh god dogs, how do I download Sony Vegas Platinum Movie Studio 10.0 HD, and type in serial number? What a stupid and silly error! Little Guy: Warning. Proceeding with the operation, Delete, will erase the contents of your hard drive. What do you wish to do? I have to proceed it, but, this is why I can't delete them. (A Blue Screen appears while a Windows XP error sound effect plays. Text seems to be the lyrics of the Spanish Bananas in Pajamas intro.) Little Guy: Oh I made a error message, from 7 o'clock earlier, because it was in Spanish. Don't worry about that, I'll just send it to him! Little Guy 3: Windows will now delete all files from your hard drive. Oh come on you stupid error! Little Guy 3: You've got mail! Let's see what I got for today. (Windows XP error sound effect plays while the same blue screen from earlier appears.) Little Guy 3: What in the name of ashpurr is this!? Bananas in Pajamas est a bajando los escalaros, Bananas in Pajamas est a bajando de dos en dos, Bananas in Pajamas persiquen a los osos de peluche, causen los martes can a tratar de capturerles por sorpresa. (A non-english Bananas in Pajamas intro appears while a Sony Vegas effect causes it to scroll fast.) Little Guy 3(fast speed and high pitched): What?! No! I'm having an Bananas in Pajamas virus and I'm gonna crash in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, over 9000, ice cream sandwiches, pepsi, coca cola, Onemjury16, Sony Wonder, Super, Rainbow, Skyler100, USA Force, Aiyemy77 (gibberish) (A nuclear explosion taken from Atomcentral.com plays while the theme of the non-english Bananas in Pajamas intro keeps playing and repeating until the episode stops. The clip from the website goes on for the rest of the episode. There was no credits.) Category:Transcripts